Código Nibelheim
by Neus
Summary: La historia completa de los acontecimientos de Nibelheim tal y como yo los interpreto. Cuenta la historia de Cloud y Tifa pero también un poco de Sephiroth y Zack.
1. La promesa

**Código Nibelheim**

_Aqu__í estoy con un nuevo fan fic. Éste está basado en la historia de Cloud y Tifa... es decir desde los primeros acontecimientos importantes (cuando caen del puente de pequeños y su promesa) hasta que Cloud vuelve a Midgar tras la muerte de Zack. Como veis los acontecimientos no son de cosecha propia pero la forma de narrarlos y los diálogos sí (excepto los que salen en el juego original, que intentaré ponerlos lo más fielmente posible)_

_También habrá algún toque de la historia de Zack y Sephiroth, pero en menor medida... ¡¡Es que no me he podido contener tocando el tema de Nibelheim y me he puesto a llenar huecos como una loca!! :D_

_Bueno lo entenderéis mejor leyendo el fic que mis explicaciones así que sin más dilaciones os dejo con él. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

Capítulo uno: La promesa  
_"Tan solo aquel manto estrellado fue testigo de nuestra promesa... sellada por una estrella fugaz"_

Una vez más Cloud caminaba por la plaza de su pueblo, Nibelheim, mirando hacia aquella ventana que tantas veces se había quedado observando: la ventana de Tifa, a través de la cual solía escucharla tocar el piano o la veía asomándose para cuidar sus flores. Pero esa vez era distinta: esa vez lo habían invitado. Seguramente Tifa estaría con sus estúpidos amigos, pero aquello a Cloud no le importaba... los nervios por ver la casa de la chica que le gustaba no le dejaban pensar en ello. De hecho en ese momento se encontró delante de la puerta de aquella casa y se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a llamar para que le abriesen.

Mientras tanto Tifa se encontraba encogida en su habitación acompañada de sus inseparables amigos: Edward, Tom y Alan. Ella tenía las rodillas flexionadas y escondía su cara tras ellas, no porque le importara que sus amigos la vieran llorar, sino porque no tenía ganas ni siquiera de estar en ese mundo: su madre había muerto. A sus trece años por primera vez sintió lo que era estar triste, más allá de no poder comprarse el vestido que quería o de no poder escaquearse de sus clases de piano.

-¡Ey! Parece que el pelopincho quiere entrar-exclamó Tom mirando por la ventana, en tono de burla.

Tifa hundió más su cabeza tras sus rodillas: si bien era cierto que hacía un par de días había invitado a Cloud a su casa... en ese momento no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-No le hagamos caso, seguro que se irá pronto-aseguró Alan al ver que el rubio no se atrevía ni a llamar.

Y de hecho razón no le faltaba. Cloud, frustrado al no atreverse a llamar a esa puerta, se alejó de ella para dirigirse al pozo que había en frente y sentarse allí, sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Pasó un rato tras el que Tifa decidió al fin levantarse, habiendo tomado una decisión: quería ir al lugar donde su madre había perdido la vida... tal vez más allá de las montañas de Nibel pudiera volver a encontrarla. Miró a sus amigos con decisión y habló, por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia, por lo que le salió la voz un poco ronca:

-Quiero ir a las montañas de Nibel... ¡Seguro que allí me espera mi madre!

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos pero se tomaron aquello como un juego, por lo que acabaron asintiendo, haciéndose los héroes.

Emprendieron el camino hacia las montañas Tifa con paso decidido y Edward, Tom y Alan entre risas, jugando a pegarse. Cloud los vio salir de casa de Tifa, cosa que lo sorprendió pero no se acercó. Por el contrario se quedó en su sitio mirando hacia donde se dirigían y cuando iba a perderlos de vista corrió hacia ellos para seguirlos. De repente se encontró en la entrada a las montañas de Nibel, pero entró sin dudar. Entonces se cruzó con Tom, que huía del lugar muerto de miedo, pero Cloud siguió adelante. Unos minutos más tarde se cruzó con Alan y Edward que también dejaron plantada a Tifa en aquel lugar. El rubio, sin embargo, no iba a huir... ni siquiera se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza.

Tras unos minutos pudo ver a Tifa en línea recta, empezando a cruzar un puente que no parecía muy estable... Cloud corrió hacia ella, para intentar alcanzarla, por lo que pudo ver como aquel puente estaba a punto de romperse. Entonces aceleró aún más su marcha al grito de "¡CUIDADO!" intentando tomar a Tifa del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tumbado en el suelo de aquellas montañas sin poder ni moverse del golpe. Buscó a Tifa con la mirada y la vio a unos metros de él por lo que intentó arrastrarse hasta ella para ver cómo estaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, el padre de Tifa junto a otro hombre aparecieron en el lugar empezando a proferir gritos de angustia al ver a la pobre niña tirada en el suelo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué le has hecho!?-le gritaron a Cloud, mientras comprobaban que Tifa no despertaba.-¿¡¡A caso no sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar!!? ¿En qué estabas pensando?-le recriminaban.

Cloud sin embargo no habló, tan solo miraba preocupado a la morena. Solamente una frase lo hizo apartar la vista de ella:

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi hija!

El pequeño rubio miró entonces al padre de Tifa, que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras mientras se la llevaba, pero no dijo nada... tampoco le dieron opción a explicarse.

Una vez se quedó solo se levantó haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, convencido de que, a parte de las heridas que no dejaban de sangrarle, también debía tener algún hueso roto. A duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar hasta su casa, escondiéndose por el camino de los monstruos y aprovechando también para descansar ya que cada paso que daba le suponía un sobreesfuerzo increíble.

Su madre lo recibió entre preocupada y enfadada, aunque el enfado ganó a la preocupación cuando Cloud le explicó lo que había sucedido.

-¿¡Otra vez estuviste con esa niña?!-gritó con desprecio.-¡Siempre que te acercas a ella acabas malparado! No sé de dónde sale tu obsesión por ella...

El rubio bajó la mirada mientras dejaba que su madre le curara las heridas. Era verdad que siempre que se intentaba acercar a Tifa terminaba herido, sucio o humillado... Pero no era culpa de ella: los culpables eran sus tres amigos que siempre que veían que pretendía acercarse planeaban algo para que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

-Deberías dejar de acercarte a esa niña del diablo, Cloud-seguía hablando su madre, fríamente.-No nos trae más que dolores de cabeza.

El niño no la defendió, simplemente sabía que no merecía la pena discutir, pero tampoco pensaba hacerle caso a su madre. Él sabía que Tifa era una niña amable y dulce y que aquellos mocosos estúpidos actuaban siempre a sus espaldas. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella una vez...

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Cloud no supo nada de Tifa. Aquello hizo que empezara a hacerse a la idea de que seguramente ella lo odiaba por su accidente y que lo estaba evitando. Justo cuando iba a darse por vencido, indagando sobre ella por todo el pueblo descubrió que lo que pasaba es que ella había estado en coma y que acababa de despertar. Aquello lo alivió, mas no por mucho rato ya que empezó a plantearse que, si bien estando inconsciente no lo podía odiar, seguramente ahora que estaba despierta y consciente de lo que pasó sí que podría hacerlo...

Al plantearse esa posibilidad, para evitar ver las miradas de desprecio de la morena hacia él, decidió encerrarse en casa cosa que preocupó a su madre.

---

Tifa miraba por la ventana embelesada, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigos la habían venido a ver como llevaban haciendo los tres días que llevaba despierta. Su padre se empeñaba en que guardara reposo pero ella se encontraba perfectamente... Su sonrisa aumentó. Oía las voces de Edward, Alan y Tom de fondo pero no les prestaba la más mínima atención, y aún menos cuando vio a un joven rubio caminando por la calle hacia el pozo central del pueblo. La mirada de la pequeña Tifa se iluminó entonces: aquel niño tan reservado que la había seguido incondicionalmente por las peligrosas montañas de Nibel... Todavía podía recordar como, tras oír su grito de advertencia, ella volteó a verlo y lo vio corriendo con tal afán... con esa cara de preocupación... tendiéndole la mano e intentando salvarla. Tal fue su empeño que acabó cayendo él también... Eso hizo que Tifa no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza, que lo viera como un héroe, casi su salvador. Su mirada se enterneció en ese momento y fue entonces cuando vio que él levantó la suya hacia su ventana, pero cuando la vio mirándolo apartó la vista rápidamente. Tifa se preocupó entonces... era cierto que su padre le había prohibido cualquier clase de contacto con él... Sí, tal vez debiera ser más discreta... Él lo estaba siendo. La voz de Alan interrumpió en ese momento sus pensamientos:

-¡Tifa! ¿Nos escuchas?

-¿Eh...?-reaccionó.-C...claro que sí...-afirmó, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle de qué estaban hablando ella propuso una idea:-¿Qué os parece si salimos a jugar al escondite? Estoy cansada de estar en la cama...

Cloud había salido de su casa ya que, después de una mañana de limpieza general en su casa, su madre lo había obligado a ir al pozo del pueblo para que ella pudiera fregar el suelo... El pequeño le suplicó que le dejara seguir ayudándola pero su madre se negó: "No puede ser bueno que te pases el día aquí encerrado" le dijo.

El rubio había suspirado resignado para luego sentarse en el pozo con el último ejemplar de "ShinraNOVA": su revista favorita. En un despiste su mirada se había dirigido a la ventana de Tifa y la había visto mirándolo, cosa que lo avergonzó por lo que había retirado la mirada rápidamente. Para que eso no le volviera a pasar empezó a ojear su revista que, como siempre, traía unos cuantos artículos dedicados a Sephiroth, su gran héroe. Era capaz de manejar una espada que medía más que él mismo... era capaz de luchar solo y sin ayuda contra todos los enemigos que se le plantaran delante y podía hacerlo saliendo ileso de la batalla... Si bien era cierto que aquella publicación estaba llena de artículos que hablaban de ese excepcional SOLDADO también lo era que él no había concedido ni una sola entrevista en todo ese tiempo... _"Claro" _pensaba Cloud _"Está demasiado ocupado luchando como para atender a los periodistas..."_

El pequeño estaba seguro de que si él tuviera una milésima parte de las habilidades de Sephiroth, podría haber salvado a Tifa sin problemas... Sonrió imaginándose la escena... corriendo hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y sacándola de allí justo antes de que ese puente se derrumbara, de un gran salto... Entonces todos los habitantes de Nibelheim lo admirarían y aquellos niñatos que siempre iban con Tifa no se atreverían a meterse con él nunca más... Tal vez incluso Tifa se habría fijado en él, percatándose de su existencia.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente un anuncio de esa revista llamó su atención: hablaban de las ventajas de alistarse a SOLDADO y explicaba la forma de hacerlo... Cloud miró ese artículo con pesadumbre: él no tenía las aptitudes para alistarse...

De repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¡Cloud!

El pequeño levantó la mirada de su revista para encontrarse a Tifa enfrente suyo, cosa que lo asustó. Ella sin embargo sonreía dulcemente.

-T... ¡Tifa! ¿Qué haces aquí...?-preguntó, sorprendido, mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Estoy jugando al escondite-respondió la aludida sonriente. Cloud entonces miró a los lados... Tal vez se estaba confundiendo pero...

-Pero si no estás escondida...

-¡Claro que no! La que tiene que buscar a los demás soy yo-explicó sonriente. Rápidamente subió a ese pozo y tomó a Cloud de la muñeca para llevarlo a la parte más alta donde se sentaron, escondidos de miradas ajenas. Si bien no tenía que esconderse en su juego, sí que tenía que evitar que a ellos dos los vieran juntos... Seguro que si la veía con Cloud su padre le metería bronca de nuevo.-¿Qué estás leyendo?-preguntó curiosa, ignorando la confusión del rubio.

-¿Eh...? E... el ejemplar de este mes de ShinraNOVA-contestó sin entender la situación. ¿Aquello era una especie de broma? Sin embargo cuando la morena lo volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa tan dulce y tan pura dejó de importarle todo.-Mira-añadió tendiéndole la revista por una de las páginas en que hablaban de Sephiroth.

-¿Sephiroth?-dijo Tifa con entusiasmo: le encantaba que aquel chico tan reservado compartiera algo con ella... Luego miró al rubio con admiración.-¿Crees que podrías vencerle?-preguntó inocentemente, tan solo teniendo en cuenta la admiración que le profesaba aquel rubio.

-¿A Sephiroth? NADIE puede vencerle, ¡es invencible!-explicaba Cloud, orgulloso. Sin embargo le daba algo de celos que Tifa mirara con tanta admiración a Sephiroth... a él le gustaría que también lo mirara así a él... tal vez...

El anuncio que había visto unos minutos antes volvió a su cabeza por lo que cogió la revista y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Tifa, algo disgustada por no poder seguir hablando con el rubio.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa-explicó él, ya lejos.

Así pues Tifa se resignó a salir de allí para seguir buscando a sus tres amigos... cosa que no la entusiasmaba demasiado. No era que los recriminara por haber salido corriendo de las montañas de Nibel, aquello era algo que ella entendía perfectamente, sino que, no sabía muy bien porque, no podía quitarse a Cloud de su cabeza... el chico que había ido a salvarla...

Al día siguiente Tifa estaba sentada frente a su piano: su padre, al enterarse de que el día anterior había salido de su cama sin permiso, se enfadó y la castigó a pasarse todo el día en su habitación, practicando piano. La pequeña tocaba las notas con desgana... nunca le había gustado esa afición, y sabía que nunca podría ser tan buena como su madre, a quien le entusiasmaba aquel instrumento.

Sus dedos recorrían las mismas notas una y otra vez: do-re-mi-si-la... do-re-mi-sol-fa... do-re-do... Aquella era la única parte que le salía bien de la canción favorita de su madre. Cuando Tifa no era más que un bebé su madre la acunaba con esa melodía... Algunas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por las mejillas de la morena al recordar esos tiernos momentos... Hasta que un ruido interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Al principio no sabía qué era ni de dónde venía pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era alguien lanzando piedrecillas a su ventana. Ella la abrió y se asomó, sorprendiéndose al ver a Cloud allí. Éste, sin mediar palabra, lanzó otra piedra con un papel pegado que entró al cuarto de la joven. Ella la recogió y volvió a mirar por la ventana pero el rubio había desaparecido. Cerró la ventana y miró aquella nota:

_Esta noche a las 12 en el pozo. Tengo algo que decirte._

-¿A las doce...?-murmuró para sí misma Tifa.-Pero si a esa hora todos están durmiendo...

Tras pensárselo unos instantes comprendió: si todos estaban durmiendo podrían hablar sin problemas. Sonrió al pensar en eso... Ella siempre había acatado a rajatabla las órdenes de sus padres... sólo se las había saltado en dos ocasiones: la primera para ir a los montes de Nibel, y la segunda al salir a jugar el día anterior. Sin embargo Tifa no le dio importancia a eso... no le importaba saltarse las normas por tercera vez... no, si era por él.

Era de noche y el frío se dejaba notar cerca del pozo, donde un pequeño niño rubio llevaba sentado cerca de media hora esperando por Tifa. No era que ella llegara tarde, sino que él había ido demasiado pronto. Si bien, tal vez envalentonado por la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, él se había atrevido a citar a Tifa aquella noche en el pozo, en ese momento se encontraba que no sabía qué decirle... Aunque no le dio mucha importancia a eso: seguramente ni se presentaría.

Quince minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, sin embargo, Tifa apareció detrás de él.

-Siento llegar tarde...-se disculpó. Después se sentó cerca de Cloud y se produjo un silencio.-¿Dijiste que querías decirme algo...?-se aventuró a preguntar al ver que el rubio no tomaba la palabra.

-Esta primavera...-empezó a contar el rubio, algo inseguro-me voy a ir a Midgar-se produjo otro pequeño silencio.

-Todos los chicos se están marchando del pueblo...-dijo Tifa, algo triste... aunque eso no era realmente lo que le importaba.

-Pero yo soy distinto a todos ellos-explicó con algo más de entusiasmo Cloud.-Yo no voy a buscar trabajo...-hizo una pausa en la que se levantó y se acercó a la morena, decidido: iba a decírselo.-Quiero unirme a SOLDADO-silencio.-¡Voy a ser el mejor, como Sephiroth!-añadió recordando el entusiasmo que había mostrado ella al verlo en aquella revista.

-Sephiroth... ¿el Gran Sephiroth?-recordó la joven con la cabeza baja, sin mirarlo. Cloud entonces aprovechó ese nuevo silencio para trepar por el pozo y volvió al lugar donde habían hablado el día anterior. Tifa volvió a tomar la palabra:-¿No es muy difícil unirse a SOLDADO?

-Tal vez no pueda volver al pueblo en un tiempo...-contestó el muchacho, cosa que hizo que algunas lágrimas recorrieran el rostro de la pequeña, pero ella se las secó rápidamente. Por suerte él no estaba mirando, sin embargo alcanzó a oír levemente sus sollozos por lo que bajó la mirada, preocupado.-¿Eh?

-¿Saldrán en los periódicos si las cosas te van bien?-preguntó la morena con algo de pesadumbre.

-Lo intentaré.

Tifa se sentía inmensamente triste con esa noticia: ella había acudido esperando poder hablar con Cloud... conocerlo algo más, saber de él... pero le había dicho que se iba... Suspiró, resignada, amarrándose a una última esperanza:

-Eh, ¿por qué no hacemos una promesa?-sugirió mirándolo, al fin. Otro silencio invadió el lugar.-Uhm...-hizo que se lo pensaba.-Si algún día consigues ser famoso y estoy en un apuro... Tú vendrás a salvarme... ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué?-respondió, sorprendido el pequeño. No se esperaba para nada esa reacción, y aún menos después de ese accidente en el puente en el que no había podido hacer nada por ella.

-Siempre que tenga algún problema... mi héroe vendrá a salvarme...-dijo casi en un susurro.-Almenos me gustaría probar una vez...-añadió intentando que sonara menos comprometedor de lo que había sonado realmente.

-¿Qué?-repitió Cloud. ¿Tal vez estaba resentida porque él no había podido salvarla en el accidente del puente? Sin embargo cuando la miró y la vio mirándolo con esa sonrisa tan dulce esa idea se esfumó de su cabeza.

-¡Venga!¡Prométemelo!-le dijo algo más animada la pequeña, mirando hacia arriba para ver a su interlocutor. Con esa promesa se sentiría mejor...

-Vale. Prometido-asintió el rubio.

En ese momento Tifa, entre aquel precioso manto estrellado, pudo ver pasar una estrella fugaz... tal vez estaba allí para sellar su promesa. Ella sonrió ampliamente... su héroe... vendría a salvarla si alguna vez se encontraba en un apuro... No necesitaba nada más.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Y así es como ha quedado el primer capítulo... Bueno, no hay muchas cosas nuevas, básicamente es lo que vemos cuando nos metemos en la corriente vital para hacer recordar a Cloud quién es. Los tres niños no sé si tienen un nombre en el juego original peeeeeero... si lo tienen se lo he cambiado :D No os importa, ¿verdad? xD Bueno, lo que he hecho ha sido añadirle sentido a algunas partes como por ejemplo: por qué de pequeños no eran amigos pero Tifa acabó admirándolo o incluso un poco de intervención por parte de la madre de Cloud (pobrecilla, sólo sale en una escena en el juego original, y mencionada de refilón en el crisis core jajajaja). Me parece bastante obvio que a su madre le caiga mal Tifa... bueno por lo que he argumentado. Más adelante veremos más intervenciones de esta mujer xD Y no sé qué más decir así que vosotros podéis decir lo que queráis en un review ;) ¡Gracias!

_**Próximo capítulo: El reencuentro**_


	2. El reencuentro

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo dos: El reencuentro  
"_Las barreras que nos separan... sólo existen en nuestro corazón..."_

Tifa se puso su sombrero y se miró en el espejo: durante esos dos últimos años su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y ya estaba hecha toda una mujer, y eso era algo que le gustaba mostrar. Llevaba puesta una minifalda y una camisa corta y apretada, con un chaleco marrón, el conjunto lo completaban unas botas y su sombrero. Si hubiera quedado alguien de su edad en el pueblo quizás podría haberle dado su opinión al respecto. Suspiró al pensar en aquel chico mientras sonreía, ¿qué diría Cloud si la viera así? Tal vez se sorprendería... No pudo evitar dejar volar su imaginación:

_Tifa caminaba distraídamente por las afueras de Nibelheim, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que corría por esos campos, cuando de repente escuchó el rugir de alguna bestia. Ella se giró, asustada, a ver cómo se acercaba aquel monstruo con intención de merendársela cuando un apuesto SOLDADO de primera clase se interpuso en el camino de aquel bicho y con una espada la cortó en pedazos sin a penas esfuerzo. La morena se quedó impresionada por la fuerza de aquel apuesto joven que, al girarse, descubrió que era Cloud:_

_-Prometí salvarte cuando estuvieras en un apuro..._

_-¡Oh, Cloud!-dijo Tifa antes de correr a abrazarlo._

La joven morena volvió a la realidad entonces y pudo comprobar, gracias al espejo, el sonrojo que habían tomado sus mejillas. Agitó su cabeza a los lados: tal vez se había emocionado demasiado... Pero aún y así tenía esperanzas de que Cloud volviera.

Bajó las escaleras y dio los buenos días a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

-El periódico está encima de la mesa-le informó éste.

-¡Gracias, papá!-la joven cogió el periódico y buscó en él cualquier noticia que pudiera hablar de Cloud, como hacía cada mañana desde hacía dos años.

-Desde luego... no sé a que viene esa afición tuya por SOLDADO...-dijo su padre mientras se servía un café y llevaba el zumo de Tifa a la mesa.-Pero si tanto te interesan... creo que tengo una noticia que te va a gustar.

-¿¡Sí?!-exclamó, tal vez demasiado entusiasmada, Tifa.-¿Cuál es?

-La semana que viene vendrán unos cuantos de esos gañanes a revisar el reactor...-la morena se sintió pletórica ante la noticia.

-¿¡DE PRIMERA CLASE?!

-Eh... sí... supongo...-afirmó su padre un poco confundido por la excesiva alegría de su hija.-Además...-prosiguió dándole un sorbo a su café-creo que necesitan un guía que los lleve hasta el reactor...

-¿¡Un guía?!-se entusiasmó.-¡Yo sé ir! ¡Yo puedo acompañarles!-exclamó, muerta de ganas por hacerlo.

-Bueno sí... supongo que podrías hacerlo tú...

El padre de Tifa se escondió tras el periódico mientras veía como "su pequeña" sonreía. Estaba satisfecho de haberla podido hacer sonreír ya que, cada mañana tras leer el periódico, Tifa parecía algo desanimada. En realidad él mismo se había encargado de que el puesto de guía quedara libre para Tifa ya que sabía que la entusiasmaba la elite de SOLDADO.

-En la posada se encargarán de recibirlos así que tendrás que decirle a ellos que aceptas el trabajo...-le informó a la pequeña, haciéndose el distraído.

-¡De acuerdo! Ahora mismo voy-dijo levantándose terminando de desayunar muy rápido.

-Por cierto, Tifa... recuerdas que esta noche tengo partida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, papá-sonrió la morena: ella se encargaba de hacer las bebidas cuando su padre se reunía con sus amigos para jugar a cartas.-De paso compraré algunas bebidas...

Tifa salió por la puerta teniendo un buen presagio: justo la mañana en que se imaginaba su reencuentro con Cloud le daban la noticia de que unos SOLDADO de primera clase visitarían el pueblo... Seguro que Cloud sería uno de ellos.

Mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la posada una presencia extraña saltó desde lo alto del pozo para atacarla. Ella volteó rápidamente cubriéndose con los brazos. Cuando vio de quien se trataba sonrió segura de sí misma y lo empujó para darle unas cuantas patadas que su enemigo supo interceptar con las manos, sin embargo Tifa aprovechó un momento de confusión y dirigió su puño a toda velocidad hacia la cara de su atacante pero detuvo el golpe a un centímetro de su mejilla, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Buenos días, Maestro...

-Vaya, veo que ya no puedo cogerte ni por sorpresa-se quejó el profesor de artes marciales de Tifa.-A veces me resulta un poco frustrante que seas una alumna tan avanzada-Tifa entonces retiró el puño y se irguió.

-Desde luego se me da mejor que tocar el piano-sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde ibas con ese entusiasmo?-hizo un pequeño silencio tras el que dibujó una pequeña mueca de complicidad en su cara.-No tendrás una cita, ¿verdad?

-¿Una cita?-se sonrojó la joven.-¡¿De dónde saca esas cosas?! Si todos los jóvenes marcharon del pueblo...-su maestro asintió.

-Ahora que lo dices... tienes razón...-contestó, meditando al respecto.-Pero de todas formas tendrías que salir a buscarte un joven apuesto que cuide de ti...-de repente levantó su mano izquierda con un gesto de dolor en la cara. Frotándose la muñeca añadió:-O uno del que tú puedas cuidar...

-¡Maestro!-bramó, colorada, Tifa.-Deje de decir ese tipo de cosas, por favor...

-Ah, es verdad... me olvidaba de ese jovenzuelo al que esperas...-la morena se sonrojó aún más, si cabe, planteándose si estuvo bien contárselo a él.-Pero mientras esperas podrías buscarte a otro...-comentó distraído, mirando al cielo.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Tifa con las mejillas hinchadas por el enfado y apretando los puños.-Me voy al hostal...

Dicho esto se fue mientras su maestro la miraba sonriendo melancólico. Estaba muy orgulloso de su alumna y de sus progresos, sin embargo creía que tal vez podría tener una mejor vida fuera de ese pueblo... Donde podría conocer a gente joven, con fuerza como ella... Pero cierta promesa con uno de los chicos que marcharon a la ciudad la ataban al pueblo. Suspiró, resignado, y siguió al fin su camino hacia el exterior del pueblo donde empezaría su calentamiento matinal.

Tifa por su lado acababa de entrar en el hostal para informar que ella les haría de guía al grupo de SOLDADO y de paso intentar sonsacarles información sobre quiénes se hospedarían en el lugar:

-No tenemos sus nombres-le explicaba el recepcionista.-Pero sabemos que serán dos SOLDADO de primera clase... y dos soldados rasos...-Tifa parecía decepcionada con esa información así que se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró:-Se rumorea que uno de los SOLDADO de primera clase puede ser Sephiroth...

-¿Sephiroth?-se sorprendió la joven.-¡Sephiroth!-repitió con entusiasmo uniendo ideas: Sephiroth, Nibelheim... seguro que Cloud era el segundo SOLDADO de primera clase al que se le había agenciado la misión. Sí, tenía que ser él.

Salió del hostal con una energía envidiable y se dirigió a la tienda en busca de las bebidas para aquella noche. "Una semana..." se repetía "Tan solo una semana y ¡volveremos a encontrarnos!"

---

Al fin, después de siete días que pasaron demasiado lentos para el gusto de la morena, llegó el gran día. Abrió los ojos cuando acababa de amanecer y se levantó inmediatamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo para verse: su larga melena caía sobre su espalda y por delante de sus hombros haciéndola ver adorable. O por lo menos esa era lo que le decía su padre. "¿Adorable?" pensó Tifa "Yo no quiero parecer adorable..."

Cogió su cepillo y se peinó hasta que su pelo quedó perfecto y se amarró las puntas con una goma para que quedara una especie de coleta. Después se quitó el camisón y se vistió usando el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente colocado. Tras cambiarse el sombrero cinco veces de posición decidió dejarlo como siempre lo llevaba. Después bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre. Desayunaron juntos aunque Tifa no era capaz de apartar la mirada del reloj. No sabía exactamente a qué hora llegarían pero sabía que sería antes de la hora de comer. Cuando terminó de desayunar salió a la calle para encontrársela vacía... Caminó hasta el hostal y abrió la puerta para asomarse y recibir la noticia de que aún no habían llegado. La joven empezó a caminar, inquieta, de un lado a otro pensando qué le diría a su amigo de la infancia... qué pasaría al verlo, pensaba en lo guapo que estaría con el uniforme...

Al cabo de un rato pensó que tal vez podría salir del pueblo para ver mejor acercarse el vehículo... Pero descartó esa idea: no quería parecer desesperada... aunque así fuera como se encontraba. Pasaron las horas y Tifa terminó sentándose en el pozo del pueblo, cansada de estar tanto rato de pie. Pese a que los propietarios del hostal le habían dicho que la avisarían en cuanto llegaran ella quería estar allí cuando entraran al pueblo. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer durante la mañana.

Cerca del mediodía le pareció oír el motor de un vehículo por enésima vez y volteó a ver la entrada del pueblo, más por inercia que por creerse que esa vez sí que era cierto que habían llegado. Pero la sorprendió ver que, efectivamente, alguien estaba entrando en el pueblo. Se puso de pie de un salto pero no se atrevió a ir a la entrada, no encontraba la valentía para hacerlo. Entonces pudo ver la figura de Sephiroth en esa dirección, parecía que se estaba dirigiendo a sus soldados. Tifa intentó escuchar:

-¿Qué se siente al volver a tu pueblo natal...?-le pareció oír.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Tifa se acelerara. Pero por el mismo entusiasmo que sentía se sentía paralizada. Fue entonces cuando el otro SOLDADO de primera clase se asomó... Pero no era Cloud. A Tifa se le cayó el mundo encima... ¿el otro SOLDADO no era Cloud? Debía haber otro. Se asomó entonces a ver la entrada del pueblo, mientras los dos SOLDADO de primera clase se dirigían hacia el hostal, y se frustró al ver a dos soldados rasos... Luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquel moreno que acompañaba a Sephiroth y, en un alarde de valentía, se acercó a él:

-¿Eres uno de los SOLDADO que ha venido a investigar?-fue la frase que salió de su boca. Una vez la hubo pronunciado le pareció un poco tonta pero mantuvo su postura de seguridad mientras ambos SOLDADO se giraban a verla.

-Sí. Me llamo Zack y soy un SOLDADO-se presentó.-¡Además de primera clase!-añadió, orgulloso.

-Ah...-tal y como ella había pensado. Ese moreno era el segundo SOLDADO de primera clase del grupo... Entonces no habrían más allí. Pero tal vez...

-¿Qué quiere decir "ah..."?-dijo Zack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, algo disgustado. Aquella chica no se había impresionado en absoluto por su rango.

-¿Hay muchos SOLDADO de primera clase...?-aventuró Tifa.

-No, somos muy pocos, ¡un grupo de elite!-el moreno pensó que AHORA sí se impresionaría pero no fue así.

-¿Sólo han mandado a dos?-quiso cerciorarse la morena. Tal vez en el hostal no la habían informado bien... Estaba amarrándose a su última esperanza. Zack volteó a ver a su compañero.

-Sí... a mí y a Sephiroth...-respondió empezando a inquietarse con esa actitud.

-Ah... uh...-fue lo único que pudo responder Tifa en ese momento. ¿Cloud no había venido? Estaba tan segura de que lo haría... se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su casa pero después volvió a mirar a Zack. Tal vez podría preguntarle si conocía a Cloud... seguro que lo conocía, si era una pequeña elite... Pero no encontró el valor ¿y si le decía que no? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? La respuesta que pudiera darle le daba miedo así que se fue corriendo sin atreverse a preguntar. Entró en su casa y corrió hacia su cuarto, no quería que su padre viera su cara de decepción. "_Qué tonta.._." pensaba "_al pensar que Cloud vendría..._"

Tal vez lo habrían mandado a otra misión más importante... o quizás se habría olvidado de todo eso de ser SOLDADO y estaba en la ciudad rehaciendo su vida lejos de todo eso... Tifa negó con la cabeza recordando su promesa. "No, Cloud va a cumplir su promesa... hoy no ha podido volver... pero volverá..." Ella lo conocía, sabía que Cloud cumpliría su promesa. Podía confiar en él. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber preguntado por él... se sentó en su cama "Seguro que Zack me habría podido contar qué era de Cloud..." Tras un suspiro miró por la ventana, ya no había nadie en la calle...

---

Cloud acababa de entrar en la posada sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir a una velocidad normal mientras recordaba lo que había hecho que se acelerara de forma tan alarmante.

Cuando entraron en el pueblo Sephiroth le preguntó qué tal se sentía al volver a su pueblo natal, pero si aquello ya había supuesto un shock para él no habían palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver a Tifa de nuevo, asomándose a la entrada del pueblo. Ella miraba distraídamente a Zack y Sephiroth pero durante unos segundos se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Cloud sintió una tensión máxima en su cuerpo y pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por dos razones: el reencontrarse con ELLA y por miedo a que lo descubriera. Por suerte el casco de soldado raso le cubría el rostro y no había posibilidad ninguna de que ella reparara en él... Después la morena se volvió para hablar con Zack. "_Claro, él es SOLDADO de primera clase..._" pensó Cloud "_es normal que hable con él..._" Se mantuvo impasible hasta que ella salió corriendo hacia su casa. Pese a que la había perdido de vista el corazón de Cloud no recuperó su ritmo normal hasta entrar en la posada.

En ese momento Zack volteó hacia él, ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó extrañado:

-¡Ey, Cloud! ¿Qué haces con el casco puesto?-el rubio no solía llevar casco más allá de las veces que era estrictamente necesario ya que con su extraño peinado era muy incómodo de llevar.

-Eh... Me daba pereza llevarlo en la mano así que me lo he puesto-resolvió decir mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Sephiroth que empezaba a subir lentamente las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que esa vaga excusa no serviría para convencer al moreno, por lo que optó por hacerse el distraído.

---

Cloud permanecía estirado en su cama, encogido bajo las sábanas mientras contemplaba cómo la noche se colaba rápidamente por la ventana. Sephiroth había ordenado a sus subordinados acostarse temprano para que no les faltaran energías para la misión. Zack se había quejado en voz baja "Pero si sólo es una inspección..." pero en ese momento dormía como un tronco en la cama de al lado. El rubio se sentó en la cama para ver mejor aquel pueblo que hacía tanto tiempo que no contemplaba. Nibelheim... seguía igual que lo recordaba. Su mirada se detuvo en una ventana dónde se acababa de encender la luz y donde casi se distinguía la silueta de una joven.

-Tifa...-susurró mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a coger velocidad. Pese a que había procurado no mirarla no había podido evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido. Su mirada era mucho más intensa, más fuerte y su aspecto era casi angelical.

Cloud se acercó a la ventana y posó la mano en ella, como si eso le permitiera estar más cerca de ella y hablarle.

-¿Me recuerdas aún... o ya te habrás olvidado de que existo?-pensó mientras bajaba la mirada. Él nunca había sido nadie importante en su vida, y nada tenía porque haber cambiado. Si tan solo hubiera llegado a ser SOLDADO de primera clase... podría haberla impresionado, podría incluso protegerla de verdad pero... Miró su reflejo en aquella ventana: su uniforme no hacía más que recordarle que sus sueños nunca se harían realidad, que no era más que un cadete al que le faltaba muchísimo para tan sólo subir un rango. Suspiró, resignado:-Realmente nunca llegaré a ser quien ella quiere que sea...

El sonido de una melodía lejana empezó a acompañar sus pensamientos... Esa canción, la conocía. Levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia el pueblo llegando a distinguir de donde venía el sonido. Salió tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo de la habitación del hostal y se acercó con cautela al pozo. Desde allí escuchó, como antaño, las notas que Tifa iba tocando en aquel piano.

-¿Aún tocas el piano...?-le preguntó en un murmullo, como si la tuviera delante. Inevitablemente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa: uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su infancia era estar en el pozo escuchando a Tifa tocar el piano. Cada vez que lo hacía aligeraba sus penas, como si ella estuviese a su lado tomándole cálidamente de la mano. De hecho... aquello era lo más cerca que había llegado a estar de ella antes del accidente del puente.

Cloud cerró los ojos, retomando aquella sensación, casi sintiendo como aquella joven que lo cautivaba era capaz de acariciarlo con cada una de esas notas, mas la melodía se rompió de repente en un desagradable golpe como si alguien hubiera tocado varias teclas del instrumento sin sentido alguno.

La magia del momento se esfumó entonces, dejando al rubio algo desconcertado. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Zack había salido a buscarlo. Para no tener que explicarse propuso volver al hostal a dormir: tenían una misión por delante.

---

Tifa permanecía frustrada con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hundida entre las teclas de aquel instrumento: pese a que lo había intentado, pese a que se había esforzado ella nunca había llegado a tocar el piano tan bien como su madre. Ni siquiera después de muerta, cuando su padre la obligaba con más fuerza a hacerlo, como si quisiera que ella llenara ese hueco en sus vidas. Aunque Tifa siempre había tenido claro que sus manos no servían para eso en un principio intentó contentar a su padre, por lo menos hasta que descubrió para qué quería usar realmente sus manos: para qué servía.

_Todo ocurrió poco después de la marcha de Cloud. Las notas que la pequeña morena tocaba en ese piano sonaban más desganadas que nunca, cosa que provocó que su padre se enfadara:_

_-Si no te esfuerzas más nunca lograrás tocar bien el piano-le recriminó._

_-No me importa._

_-¿Cómo que...?¡Claro que importa! Has nacido para hacerlo..._

_-No, papá. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto... ¡Que a mamá se le diera bien tocar el piano no significa que yo deba seguir sus pasos!_

_-¿Es que no te importa olvidarla?_

_-¡¡Yo nunca la olvidaré!! No me hace falta tocar el piano para recordarla, tan solo con cerrar los ojos yo..._

_-Los recuerdos se desvanecen, Tifa._

_-¡¡NO!! Que TÚ tengas miedo a olvidarla no significa que yo tenga que saber tocar como ella, ¡para llenar el vacío! MIS RECUERDOS PERMANECERÁN SIEMPRE INTACTOS, ¡¡son lo más importante para mí!!_

_Dicho esto, y empujando a su padre hacia un lado, Tifa salió corriendo hacia la calle donde se topó con un hombre. El desconocido la cogió antes de que ella cayera al suelo por el impacto pero la morena, alterada como estaba, se dispuso a golpear el aire._

_-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¡Déjame ir!!_

_-Ey, pequeña cálmate... Me vas a hacer daño...-Tifa unos segundos más tarde reaccionó y paró de menearse para mirar a aquel desconocido aún con la determinación brillando en sus ojos.-Vaya, eres bastante ágil y fuerte... ¿Que practicas artes marciales?_

_-¿Artes marciales...?-repitió la pequeña, empezando a sentirse desorientada._

_-Pues parece que no...-el desconocido sonrió mientras la soltaba.-Perdón, no me he presentado... Me llamo Zangan y enseño artes marciales por todo el mundo._

_-¿Enseña artes marciales?_

_-Sí... y me parece que tú serías una buena alumna. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¿Yo... luchando?-en ese momento recordó su promesa: Cloud la protegería cuando estuviera en problemas... Pero tal vez mientras él no viniera ella pudiera aprender a defenderse. Luchar con sus propios puños... se miró las manos abiertas y las cerró con fuerza mientras sonreía.-¡Quiero probarlo!_

Tifa sonrió melancólica: ese mismo día se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hecha para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que sus manos no servían para estancarse en el pasado, sino para luchar por un futuro.

Sin embargo ella no había abandonado del todo el piano: aunque se el diera bastante mal tocar aún le agradaba recorrer aquellas notas de vez en cuando, con delicadeza recordando a su madre... Pese a que a veces sentía como la tristeza la invadía por dentro y la superaba, como le acababa de pasar.

Tal vez algún día volvería a encontrarse de cara con la felicidad, de cara con su propio destino.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, la historia sigue su curso tal y como Square nos la explica con pequeños toques Neusianos. Aquí explico a mi manera de dónde salió que Tifa fuera camarera (el principio de la historia), por qué dejó el piano y se puso a luchar y el recuerdo de la OMD de Zack en el Crisis Core, de Cloud mirando el pueblo de Nibelheim desde el pozo... :D ¡¡Espero vuestra opinión!!_**  
**_

_**Próximo capítulo: La misión**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews:**

**Dafne SchlossHerz:** Bueno Sephiroth no ha aparecido mucho que digamos... de hecho sólo ha tenido una frase... Pero no sufras que más adelante tendrá todo el protagonismo del mundo (un capítulo entero para él solo... xD sorpresa, sorpresa... MUAJAJAJA). Mientras tanto espero que te vaya gustando la historia Cloti ;)

**CuttingEdge19:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí tienes la continuación ;)

**tamborilero:** Jajajaja bueno la escena en que Cloud y Zack se conocen ya se ve muy bien en el Crisis así que no tengo nada más que añadirle. Las escenas que salen en los juegos que repito son las que le dan continuidad a mi historia, para que situéis en que momento nos encontramos, y para darles un contexto a esas partes.

**rukiachan25: **Pues aquí la continuación. Seguramente te recordará la primera vez que Cloud cuenta su historia y también el Crisis core... Si te va recordando al juego es que voy bien ;) Aunque claro, siempre añado cosas.

**Tifa Sumomo de Strife:** Ayyyyy, ¡ya actualicé! Una semanita, no está mal, ¿no? ;) Espero que te siga gustando.


	3. La misión

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo tres: La misión  
"_Él se ocultaba bajo su casco, ella tras su inseguridad... por eso nunca llegaron a encontrarse"_

Hacía una hora que había amanecido cuando Tifa salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa hacia la salida del pueblo. Cuando llegó se tomó unos segundos para jadear tras los que dirigió su mirada a la puerta del hostal, por la que en esos instantes empezaban a salir los soldados de Shin-Ra. Sonrió: se había propuesto llegar la primera-como guía que era no podía permitirse llegar después que ellos-pero se había entretenido retocándose los ojos. La noche para ella había sido difícil, Tifa se sentía abordada por la melancolía, por los recuerdos de Cloud-e incluso por alguna lágrima traicionera-y no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Saludó a los recién llegados con la mano y su mejor sonrisa, o por lo menos la mejor que pudo dibujar en ese momento, para después fijar su mirada a un vecino que iba cámara en mano. Él la miraba a lo lejos anhelante porque lo ayudara a conseguir una foto del Gran Sephiroth. Tifa sonrió con ternura ante esa actitud así que asintió levemente, dando su consentimiento. El hombre, envalentonado con ese gesto se acercó para pedirles una foto: Zack, Tifa y Sephiroth posaron juntos.

-¡Cuando tenga la foto os pasaré una copia a los tres!-aseguró el cámara.

-Muchas gracias...-sonrió Tifa con dulzura.-Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

Zack y Sephiroth iban dos pasos por delante limpiando el camino, mientras Tifa iba "escoltada" por los dos soldados rasos que se ocupaban de vigilar los laterales y sus espaldas. El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, hasta llegar al puente. Ahí la joven volvió a recordar: ese sitio fue en el que su amigo Cloud la había salvado... Sí, recordaba que habían ido juntos a explorar las montañas y el puente cesó pero él no se apartó de su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras pasaba su mano por una de las cuerdas de agarre de aquella estructura: lo habían arreglado porque era el camino más corto hasta el reactor.

El rubio también recordó el momento del puente, pero de una forma mucho más catastrófica: casi podía visualizar de nuevo a la pequeña Tifa caer por el puente, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Casi podía sentir de nuevo el dolor de sus heridas, y sobretodo el dolor de las palabras del padre de Tifa. El joven bajó la cabeza apenado... esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la morena no recordara ese accidente.

Justo en ese instante, como si el recuerdo fuera capaz de romper de nuevo las cuerdas de aquel viejo puente, la estructura se balanceó alertando a todos los que lo estaban atravesando. Al principio fue una leve sacudida que parecía que no fuera a pasar a más, pero a la que se confiaron y siguieron avanzando las cuerdas cedieron. Tan solo un grito retumbó fuertemente por las montañas de Nibel:

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

Cloud, al ver que el puente iba a caer definitivamente, saltó sin pensárselo para tomar a Tifa por detrás. En los segundos que duró la caída la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo mientras su espalda se dirigía inevitablemente a impactar contra el suelo. Le dolió. Le dolió tanto, que una vez hubo amortiguado la caída de la joven la tuvo que soltar, quedando ambos separados. Ella se levantó con bastante rapidez del suelo, mirando sorprendida a su alrededor buscando al que la había protegido con su propio cuerpo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Zack, que en esos momentos se levantaba a su lado, simplemente por ser el que estaba más cerca.

-¿Has sido tú...?-preguntó con cierta timidez.

-¿Qué?-respondió él, sin entender de qué le hablaban.

-El que me ha prote...-se cortó al darse cuenta de la palabra que iba a usar-salvado-concluyó.

-¿Ah...?-siguió sin entender Zack.-Yo no...-de repente vio cómo Cloud se levantaba a duras penas y le hacía señales desde detrás de la chica para que dijera que había sido él.-Yo no podía dejar que una chica tan guapa se hiciera daño-decidió decir, llevándose una mano a la nuca. La joven lo miró de una forma que le resultó extraña, mientras casi podía ver palidecer a Cloud dentro de su casco. Al parecer esa no era la respuesta correcta.-_Que extraños son los de Nibelheim..._-pensó sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Cloud suspiró por una parte aliviado y por otra algo molesto. Estaba agradecido porque Zack se hubiera decidido a cubrirle pero... ¿hacía falta decírselo de esa forma? Retomó el paso una vez empezaron a caminar sintiendo un pinchazo agudo en la espalda que no lo dejaba en paz. Sin embargo hizo todo lo que pudo para disimularlo y seguir adelante. Cuando, en un despiste, su mirada se escapó hacia Tifa el rubio se dio cuenta de que su compañero no estaba. Miró hacia atrás y lo buscó incansablemente hasta que se detuvieron a ver una fuente natural de MAKO. Tifa y Sephiroth empezaron a hablar sobre ella mientras Cloud se acercó a Zack y le preguntó por su compañero. El moreno, algo disgustado le murmuró:

-Cuando caímos no estaba, así que Sephiroth mandó seguir adelante...

-¡¿Q... qué?!-se impresionó el más joven.-_Pero entonces... eso significa..._-empezó a pensar con temor.

El final de la frase se lo encontró de cara al llegar al reactor: Zack y Sephiroth entraron dejándolo a él a solas con Tifa. Una vez le dejó claro que no podría entrar en el reactor a base de señas, se fue a sentar a una roca cercana gesto que ella imitó, alterando al joven soldado. Como más cerca la tenía mayor era la sensación de que lo iba a descubrir, por eso decidió darle la espalda.

-Qué grosero...-murmuró Tifa, algo ofendida con ese comportamiento.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos no tardaron en volver dónde los había dejado: desde que Zack le había referido a ella como una "chica guapa" no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. De hecho no era la primera vez que se lo decían pero no era lo mismo que se lo dijera su padre, o algún vecino del pueblo que un joven alto y fuerte de SOLDADO... Pero aquella no era la cuestión: lo que la llevaba de cabeza era que, si aquel chico la había visto guapa, Cloud podría pensar lo mismo. Sonrió levemente sólo de planteárselo... Tal vez le diría "Qué guapa estás, Tifa..." mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en la cara y se sonrojaba levemente. Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas a la joven para preguntarle por Cloud a Zack... sí, debía saberlo.... NECESITABA saberlo. Seguro que Cloud estaría en otra misión y por eso no había podido acudir a esa... _"Estará muy ocupado, seguro que le salen misiones por todos lados y es normal que no pueda atenderlas todas"_ pensó con ensoñación.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que su acompañante la miraba por lo que amplió la pequeña sonrisa que ya tenía y ladeó levemente la cabeza: se sentía extrañamente feliz por sus pensamientos. Aquel gesto pareció descolocar al soldado, mas no le dio tiempo de preguntar ya que en ese momento Sephiroth salía por la puerta. Tifa se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, para emprender el camino de vuelta, y con suerte, sacar un poco de información. Sin embargo, a medio camino sintió que ese misterioso soldado se ponía enfrente suyo y empezaba a disparar.

-¿Qué...?-de repente se dio cuenta de que delante suyo había unos cuantos monstruos extraños, para nada típicos de la zona. De hecho parecían más personas que monstruos pero...

Sephiroth siguió su camino sin pararse siquiera a mirar qué pasaba a su alrededor. Sus pasos eran lentos y firmes y la expresión de su cara como mínimo denotaba perturbación. Tifa dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el soldado que se estaba enfrentando a todos esos enemigos a la vez. Parecía que fuera a dar su vida antes que permitir que ella saliera herida, pero al parecer estaba gravemente herido por lo que cayó al suelo. La joven luchadora decidió tomar el relevo: tan sólo debía cubrir al soldado herido, no podía ser tan difícil.

Zack salió del reactor en ese momento con expresión preocupada, pero inmediatamente acudió a apoyar a la joven en su lucha. Cuando los refuerzos llegaron Tifa paró de pelear dejando que el moreno se ocupara de todo. Una vez no hubo más enemigos a la vista el SOLDADO de primera clase preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-sin embargo Tifa no lo sabía. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

-Él... estaba intentando protegerme...-Zack sonrió levemente mientras miraba a su compañero tras lo que dijo:

-Está bien... Seguidme, yo os cubro.

La joven tomó al soldado de un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras con el otro lo rodeó por la cintura y empezaron a andar a paso lento.

El trayecto de vuelta fue largo y algo pesado pero ella no podía evitar preguntarse porqué ese soldado había estado protegiéndola hasta el punto de terminar de esa manera, en ve de cubrirse a sí mismo procurando salir ileso de esa.

Cloud mientras tanto, aún medio inconsciente no podía evitar sentir el dolor de sus heridas, pero sobretodo del golpe en la espalda. Aquello era lo que había hecho que aguantara tan poco batallando pero él estaba convencido de que, de todas maneras, no habría podido hacer mucho más por ella. No era más que un inútil. En ese momento se paró a sentir el tacto de la morena que, si bien le provocaba algo de dolor debido a sus heridas, en parte le resultaba placentero: no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de ella nunca. La miró de reojo mientras empezaba a subir su mano colgando en dirección a la que lo agarraba por la cadera, tal vez fuera su estado de semiinconsciencia que lo hacía sentir como en un sueño, pero su cuerpo se movía casi solo. Fue cosa de tan solo un segundo en el que le tomó la mano, pero al ver que Tifa reaccionaba ante ese gesto y lo miraba, apartó la mano y la dejó colgando de nuevo.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron la joven morena lo dejó contra una pared momento en el que Cloud se dio cuenta de que las únicas razones por las que no había caído inconsciente aún eran el contacto con Tifa y el dolor intenso que le provocaban sus heridas. Al quedarle sólo uno se sintió todavía más alejado del mundo real: sabía que Zack y Tifa estaban hablando pero no sabía de qué... de hecho ni siquiera podía recordar muy bien qué era lo que había pasado. Simplemente pronto sintió el contacto de otra persona que lo acompañó hasta una cama. Ahí cayó rendido.

Tifa se fue a investigar el paradero de Sephiroth, aún un poco cohibida por el comportamiento de ese soldado. Por un momento le había parecido que le había tomado de la mano... aunque seguramente eso habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Agitó un poco la cabeza para concentrarse en lo suyo y fue a preguntar por el pueblo.

---

Ya era casi de noche cuando Tifa entró en su casa de nuevo, saludó a su padre y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin saber muy bien porqué terminó sentada delante del piano, como la noche anterior. Pero en ese momento no podía dejarse invadir por la nostalgia, ni las lágrimas: nadie sabía nada sobre Sephiroth y ella debía encontrarlo. Suspiró, algo cansada por el ajetreado día que había pasado, y se levantó para caer rendida en la cama. Una vez ahí sacó su móvil: Zack le había dado su teléfono por si quería cualquier cosa... Y cualquier cosa era...

_-"¿Se encuentra bien aquel chico?_-empezó a escribir en un mensaje, pero al releerlo le pareció una pregunta demasiado directa por lo que añadió:-_Estoy algo preocupada por sus heridas. La verdad es que no tenían buena pinta.-_entornó los ojos mientras, inconscientemente, se miraba la mano izquierda, casi pudiendo sentir el tacto de la mano de aquel chico. ¿Había sido real o sólo fruto de su imaginación...? Pronto dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, releyó lo que llevaba de mensaje y siguió escribiendo:-_Menos mal que tú estabas allí. Muchas gracias, Zack. Los agentes de SOLDADO tenéis bien merecida la fama de tipos duros, ¿eh?_-hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien cómo escribir la siguiente frase:-_Me gustaría saber si conoces a un SOLDADO llamado Cloud_-Tifa miró aquello que acababa de escribir con algo de desagrado, por lo que borró la última frase considerando que era demasiado directa.-_Espero que podamos hablar más adelante sobre SOLDADO, porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte"_-concluyó.

Releyó el mensaje final como unas diez veces hasta que finalmente se atrevió a enviarlo. Acto seguido se levantó para ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir: quería madrugar para salir ella misma en busca se Sephiroth. Iba a encontrarlo costase lo que costase.

La luz del amanecer se filtró por sus párpados por lo que abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente se puso en marcha: se duchó, se vistió y luego desayunó sola: su padre aún no se había despertado. Salió de su casa viendo que Zack no había respondido su mensaje, tal vez aún dormía. Suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor: todo estaba vacío y no había a quien preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-se dijo a si misma. No había pensado que, aunque se levantara pronto, el resto del pueblo no se despertaría con ella.

Paseó distraídamente hacia las afueras del pueblo desde donde vio a Zangan a lo lejos. Corrió hacia él y lo saludó con energía.

-¡Buenos días, Maestro!

-Oh, buenos días Tifa...-la verdad es que parecía algo distraído.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, preocupada.

-¿Qué...? Oh nada grave... sólo que he ido esta noche a entrenar a la Mansión Shin-Ra y...

-¿Y...?

-Bueno, he visto a Sephiroth en su biblioteca... Parecía inmerso en la lectura de todos los libros que ahí había...

-¿Biblioteca?¿Qué biblioteca?-ella no recordaba que esa mansión tuviera nada parecido a una biblioteca.

-Ah, claro... Nunca te lo he enseñado, ¿verdad? Hay una puerta oculta en el piso de arriba a través de la cual se accede al sótano... donde está la biblioteca.

Tifa pensó que no podía tener mejor suerte: ¡había encontrado a Sephiroth! Y además, justo en ese momento Zack acababa de salir del hostal así que corrió hacia él, le informó de la situación y le indicó el camino a seguir. Cuando volvió junto a su maestro éste le propuso ir a entrenar, por lo que se dirigieron a las montañas de Nibel a pasar la mañana. Durante el camino decidió mandar otro mensaje a Zack, sin pensárselo mucho:

_"¡No entiendo de qué va ese Sephiroth! ¿Todos los SOLDADO son así? Hablando de SOLDADO... ¿hay algún chico rubio? Bueno, ya sabes, es el sueño de cualquier chica: tener a un apuesto agente de SOLDADO rubio que la proteja cuando esté en apuros... Sí, ya sé que no merece la pena quedarme sentada esperando a mi caballero rubio con su brillante armadura, así que he empezado a aprender técnicas de defensa personal, ¿sabes? Mi profesor dice que no se me da mal"_

Lo mandó sin pensar así que segundos después decidió abrir un nuevo mensaje, con el corazón desbocado, para añadir:

"_Casi lo olvido. No le cuentes a nadie de SOLDADO que te he preguntado por un chico rubio, ¿vale?"_

Ya más tranquila levantó la mirada para ver lo molesto que estaba su maestro por su distracción. Ella hizo un mohín de disculpa y corrió hacia él para ir a entrenar.

---

Se acercaba la hora de comer por lo que la luchadora se dirigía ya hacia su casa. Miró distraídamente su móvil para ver si Zack había respondido su mensaje: nada. Algo desalentada subió la mirada dándose cuenta de que se había detenido justo delante de la puerta de la casa de Cloud. Miró aquella puerta durante un rato pensando en las razones por las que nunca le había preguntado a la madre de Cloud por él: esa mujer parecía amar encerrarse en casa y las pocas veces que se la había encontrado en la calle la había mirado con tan mala cara que Tifa ni se había atrevido a acercarse. Acortó distancias con esa puerta, decidida a llamar para hablar con la madre de Cloud... no podía soportar más el no tener noticias sobre él. Tras atreverse a golpear la puerta oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas:

-Hola, Tifa. ¿Qué haces aquí?-era Zack.

-¿Eh...? Ah... bueno yo...-balbuceó. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema:-¿Has leído mis mensajes?

-¿Tus men...? ¡Ah, sí!-se llevó la mano a la nuca.-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de responderte...

-No importa-sonrió ella mientras sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba, casi pudiendo tocar la respuesta con la punta de sus dedos.-Puedes responderme ahora...

-Bueno, la verdad es que...-la frase de Zack se vio interrumpida súbitamente por el abrir de una puerta a espaldas de la morena.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar pero...-la madre de Cloud hizo una pausa mirando a Tifa, luego, como si no la hubiera visto volvió la vista al espadachín con una sonrisa.-Pasa, hombre, no seas tímido...

Así esa mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo pasar adentro para después cerrarle la puerta a Tifa en las narices.

-¿Ah?-se extrañó Zack.-¿Tifa no venía también...?

-No sufras por esa niña... Ella comerá con su queridísimo padre-dijo con un deje de ironía. Mientras el SOLDADO de primera clase se acercaba a Cloud, la mujer volvió a la parte de la casa que hacía de cocina, satisfecha por haberle podido cerrar la puerta de esa forma a aquella niña desvergonzada que tenía por vecina.-Cuéntame más cosas, hijo... ¿tienes novia...?

-No-respondió el aludido, con sequedad. Su madre volteó a verle.

-A ti te convendría una chica mayor que tú, que pudiera cuidarte bien...-añadió con dulzura, aunque interiormente supiera que aquello no era más que instar a su hijo a olvidarse de Tifa.

-No me interesa.

-Es una pena...-ella sabía perfectamente que Cloud seguía colado hasta los huesos por esa pequeña arpía que se lo había hecho pasar tan mal de pequeño. Pero sus sugerencias no iban a terminar ahí. Mientras volteaba de nuevo para ocuparse de la cocina siguió hablando.-Seguro que en Midgar hay docenas de chicas que morirían por poder tener una cita contigo. Sólo tienes que saber por dónde dejarte caer... ¿verdad, Zack?-el moreno sonrió levemente. La expresión de "dejarse caer" añadida al tema de encontrar novia le recordaba a su primer encuentro con Aerith. Sonrió y asintió:

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted...

---

Tifa permanecía tumbada en su cama, altamente frustrada. Sólo por unos segundos... unos segundos más a solas con Zack y habría obtenido la respuesta. Se llevó la mano a la nariz: la verdad es que la madre de Cloud era algo dejada con algunos temas, y no sabía muy bien porqué ella siempre acababa recibiendo. Ese día había con la puerta en sus narices-literalmente-pero en el pasado había sido víctima también de sus despistes: bolsas de la compra que se le caían en los pies de Tifa, codazos e incluso algún rodillazo al pasar por su lado...

La morena suspiró, dispuesta a no pensar más en ello: obtendría la respuesta de Zack antes de que fueran, costase lo que costase...

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Jajajaja, la verdad es que la madre de Cloud me ha salido Clerith total, ¿no? (aunque ella no conozca a Aerith... en el juego original me pareció "sospechoso" que hablara de una chica mayor que él... ella seguro que conocía a Tifa y sabía que a Cloud le gustaba pero le hacía ese comentario... Me pareció muy sospechoso así que así me ha quedado :D) Bueno, acepto opiniones de ella y de cualquier cosa sobre el capítulo, como siempre ;)

**Próximo capítulo: Seis días**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**tamborilero:** Jajaja, pues aquí sigo sacando capítulos de lo poco que nos dan en los juegos, aunque como ves en este capítulo me he basado más en el juego original (por lo del puente y todo eso) que en el Crisis core ;)

**Tifa Sumomo de Strife: **gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias (hay suficientes? jaja sino sigo ;)) Pues aquí tienes el capítulo. A ver si te gusta también :D

**rukiachan25:** Ooooh aquí cloud reaccionando como un ser humano normal enamorado xD Sí, sí, se sonroja y hace otras cosas :D Más moooono ;)

**Aurenare:** Jajajaja, a ver que te parece aquí Tifa, sé que sigue siendo algo tonta y mimada pero como ya te he dicho esto cambiará (ya va evolucionando un poquito, pero paciencia jaja). Espero que te haya gustado el trato que le he dado a la madre de Cloud, a mi me encantaaaa!! (bueno, no es que esté de acuerdo con ella pero me hace gracia su comportamiento xD)


	4. Seis días

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo cuatro: Seis días  
"_Ellos querían escoger su destino, pero los acontecimientos lo eligieron en su lugar"_

Día 1:

Tifa, desde que se levantó hasta que se acostó no paró de buscar a Zack. Lo encontró un par de veces pero siempre se dirigía hacia la Mansión Shin-Ra para ir a vigilar a Sephiroth. Parecía ansioso por terminar ya su misión y volver a casa, pero por alguna razón no conseguía sacar a su compañero de aquella biblioteca. ¿Qué podía haber allí que causara tanto interés en ese SOLDADO tan imperturbable?

Daba miedo sólo de planteárselo pero... al fin y al cabo leer no le hacía daño a nadie. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba para no darle muchas vueltas.

Día 2:

Cloud ya no sabía qué más hacer para esconderse de Tifa: se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo vigilando la puerta secreta de aquella mansión, pero cuando salía debía llevar el casco. De todas formas, cuando ella lo miraba tan fijamente no podía evitar retirar la mirada, como si fuera a descubrirlo. Zack parecía extrañamente interesado en su relación con Tifa... pero resultaba demasiado embarazoso hablar de ello. Por la noche empezó a planteárselo seriamente: ¿debía empezar a esquivar a Zack también, o quizás fuera mejor contárselo todo para dejar de tener que apartar la mirada cada vez que salía el tema? Pronto estuvo demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar de dónde venían aquellos ronquidos que se oían desde el pasillo de la biblioteca como para seguir pensando en ello.

Día 3:

El móvil de Zack se había pasado el día sonando: desde la central querrían saber cómo iba la misión y por qué estaban tardando tanto en hacer una pequeña inspección. En su visita a la biblioteca pudo encontrar frente a la puerta el móvil de Sephiroth cruelmente destrozado: seguramente Masamune habría dictado su destino. _"Sí que debe estar ocupado leyendo como para no atender ni las llamadas de Shin-Ra..."_ Su móvil volvió a sonar, cosa que le hizo empezar a plantearse destruirlo él también. Sólo el pensamiento de que una de esas llamadas podría ser de Aerith lo hizo echarse atrás.

Día 4:

Tifa, por primera vez desde que el grupo de SOLDADOs habían llegado, se paró a mirar la montaña de periódicos que había en la entrada. Tal vez ahí dijera algo sobre Cloud.... Cuando los hubo revisado todos los rompió y los tiró al suelo, enfadada: estaba harta de evasivas, de leer cada día durante dos años todos aquellos periódicos que no le interesaban y ni siquiera haber recibido una noticia suya. Salió a la calle sintiéndose enfadada, dispuesta a desahogarse con los monstruos que se encontrara en monte Nibel. Frente al hostal se encontraba el soldado que la había protegido en el reactor, por lo que se lo quedó mirando. Él le retiró la mirada, cosa que la hizo enojar todavía más. Al parecer despistada alguien decidió atacarla por la espalda pero desde luego aquella persona no había escogido el mejor momento para un enfrentamiento: la luchadora volteó con velocidad y empezó una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que su adversario a penas llegó a esquivar. Finalmente ella pudo encontrar un hueco por el que golpearlo por lo que su atacante recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo estampó contra el suelo y lo hizo rebotar. Cuando vio de quién se trataba la morena se horrorizó:

-¡Maestro!

Aquel hombre sangraba por la boca y por la nariz, pero no dejó que Tifa se acercara. Sin decir ni una palabra se levantó y se dirigió hacia casa de algún vecino que pudiera curarlo. La morena no podía sentirse más apenada... volteó hacia aquel soldado que parecía muerto de miedo ante esa demostración de fuerza por lo que terminó entrando en el hostal, seguramente para no ser él la siguiente víctima de su ataque indiscriminado. La luchadora se miró la mano derecha, ensangrentada por las heridas que le había causado a Zangan.

Aún frustrada, se dirigió con más decisión que antes hacia las montañas de Nibel: no podía seguir de esa manera.

Día 5:

Aquel sentimiento de frustración que le inundaba el pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable. A altas horas de la noche Tifa salió de su casa en dirección al pozo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de adornar su pelo con ese sombrero o de hacerse su coleta.

Llena de nostalgia observó aquel pozo con ojos llorosos, recordando aquella conversación con Cloud bajo las estrellas. Lo rozó con las puntas de los dedos como si eso le hiciera estar más cerca del recuerdo, aunque ya eran dos años los que la separaban de él...

-¿A caso has olvidado...?-le murmuró levemente a la nada.-¿No significó nada aquella noche para ti...? ¿No recuerdas nuestra promesa cada vez que miras las estrellas?-apoyó su frente en aquel pozo mientras sentía cómo se dejaba vencer por las lágrimas, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no impidió que salieran.

En ese mismo momento, sin que ella lo supiera, Cloud estaba apoyado en el otro lado del pozo, mirando al cielo.

Día 6:

Zack se había quedado en el hostal ese día, harto de tener que esperar que a Sephiroth se le pasara su extraña afición por la lectura. Él no entendía nada sobre todo aquello que el hombre de pelo plateado y Génesis habían insinuado en el reactor... De que Sephiroth era alguna clase de monstruo creado para matar o algo así, pero parecía que la "noticia" no le había sentado muy bien. De todas maneras, al moreno, lo único que le importaba era salir ya de ese pueblo y poder cumplir su promesa de volver con Aerith. Miró su móvil con desdén pues, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hablar con ella sabía que no podía: lo que debía hacer era ir a la iglesia y sorprenderla. Sonrió levemente al imaginarse la cara que haría la castaña al verlo de vuelta... Él podría arreglarle su carrito y saldrían a vender flores en el parque. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, y lo que vio cuando miró por la ventana no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación:

-¿¡Fuego?!

Salió corriendo del hostal para encontrarse de cara con el horrible tormento en el que Sephiroth había sumido al pueblo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Lo sé, lo sé... Este ha sido un capítulo cortísimo, pero es que no creo que pasaran muchas más cosas interesantes estos 6 días... Para compensar colgaré más pronto el siguiente capítulo (que también es cortito... ¡pero intenso!) ;)

**Próximo capítulo: Las piezas del puzzle**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**rukiachan25: **Jajajaja pobre madre, si sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo. Lo que pasa es que ella no ve que la culpa de que Cloud lo pasara mal no era de Tifa... cosas de padres. Lo siento, pero el incendio me lo voy a saltar, porque considero que ya está todo suficientemente bien explicado y enseñado como para rellenar nada... Vamos que no hay nada que pueda aportar yo de más ;) Pero no sufras que lo que pasa después sí lo trataré.

**Dafne SchlossHerz: **Bueno, la verdad es que en este capítulo no pasa gran cosa pero hay factores psicológicos por aquí y por allá ;) Mi firma sigue viva!

**Aurenare:** Capítulo corto, no aporta mucho pero tiene sus "detalles" como el enfado de Tifa, su frustración después, los sentimientos de Zack y Cloud escondiéndose como un cobarde! Jajajaja nada nuevo, pero una pequeña aportación que a mi me resulta interesante ;)

**Tamborilero:** Sigo rellenando huecos, siempre me pregunté qué hacían nuestros entrañables personajes durante los días que estuvieron ahí esperando a que Sephiroth se volviera loco. Al final me ha quedado algo así ;)

**aguante yo: **Ya sabes, si tienes más preguntas con respecto a este capítulo puedes preguntar... Pero bueno, ya te digo que es inventado casi al 100% a partir de la historia original ;D

**vlanq:** Ya sé que tu review es para el capítulo 1 pero te respondo aquí igualmente: espero que los factores psicológicos que han habido hasta ahora te hagan sentir que el fic va mejorando aunque este capítulo sea más de transición y para rellenar huecos en la historia.


	5. Las piezas del puzzle

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo cinco: Las piezas del puzzle  
"_Siempre se sintió distinto al resto hasta que se percató de que simplemente era superior"_

Libros... montones de libros y la luz tenue de aquella biblioteca eran sus únicos acompañantes en ese instante, pero él no se sentía solo pues nunca había tenido mucho más. Llevaba sentado en aquella butaca frente al escritorio desde hacía ya unas horas... justo desde después de que Génesis le hiciera entender su cruel realidad. Debía informarse, tenía el anhelo de saberlo todo: de dónde había salido él, qué relación exacta tenía con Jenova, por qué... por qué él siempre había sido distinto....

_Sephiroth caminaba a paso calmado por la placa superior de Midgar. Había conseguido huir de aquel laboratorio en el que Hojo adoraba encerrarse, pues no estaba dispuesto a pasarse otro día ayudando a ese lunático con sus experimentos. Por alguna extraña razón a ese científico de pacotilla le encantaba someterlo a toda clase de pruebas sin sentido y parecía no cansarse nunca de ello. Lo único bueno que había sacado era..._

_Miró su espada con deleite: siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había estado con él pero Hojo nunca le había dejado sacarla del laboratorio o de la sala de entrenamiento. Pero ese día era distinto, la llevaba colgada del cinturón a modo provisional, hasta que llegara a la armería y encontrara un sitio donde enfundarla, o como mínimo donde llevarla._

_En un momento dado su mirada se fijó en un grupo de niños que jugaban cerca de donde él estaba. Tendrían más o menos unos siete años como él, pero ninguno tenía un comportamiento parecido al suyo: tan maduro y frío. Entornó los ojos extrañado, pues en su vida había oído a nadie reírse tan alegremente... siempre había oído risas falsas de empleados que hacían la pelota a sus superiores, o risas de superioridad de los mandamases de la empresa, por lo que aquel sonido de algún modo lo perturbaba. Curioso, se acercó para ver qué se traían entre manos. No tardó en verlo: una bestia pequeña y peluda correteaba por el suelo y aquellos niños la miraban casi hipnotizados, por lo que él hizo lo mismo. Por lo menos hasta que uno de esos críos decidió tomar a la criatura-un "hamster" según ellos- entre sus manos tras lo que gritó:_

_-¡Au!¡Me ha mordido!-inmediatamente soltó aquella bestia mientras veía sangrar una pequeña herida que tenía en el dedo._

_Sephiroth tenía muy claros sus deberes y entre ellos estaba el de proteger a la gente de Midgar-por lo menos hasta nueva orden-así que desenvainó su espada sin dudarlo ni un segundo y atravesó a aquella criatura haciéndola agonizar. Una sonrisa de extremo deleite se dibujó en su cara cuando le arrancó la espada a ese pequeño monstruo permitiendo que se desangrara por completo y dejándole ver como se le escapaban sus últimos segundos de vida. Poco después empezó a oír gritos de pánico de aquellos niños por lo que levantó la mirada, extrañado. Aquellos críos, tras mirarlo horrorizados durante unos segundos, salieron corriendo hacia los adultos que estaban a su cargo mientras gritaban entre llantos "¡¡Mamáááá!!". El niño de cabellos plateados no tardó en recibir más miradas de pavor y reproche por parte de aquellas mujeres, mientras abrazaban de forma protectora a sus niños. Sephiroth miró cerca de sus pies a aquella criatura aún desangrándose lastimosamente, sin entender qué había sucedido. ¿A caso no disfrutaban al ver cómo la sangre de aquel bicho que había herido a uno de los suyos manchaba el suelo?¿No se alegraban de su agonía, viendo cómo la vida lo abandonaba lentamente?_

_O quizás... ¿Quizás el problema era que se había equivocado al elegir el objetivo, y el enemigo fuera la criatura a la que el hamster mordió?¿Era eso? ¿Simplemente había errado al distinguir a sus aliados?_

_Frunció el ceño empezándose a plantear que el raro fuera él, que las enseñanzas que había recibido en Shin-Ra no fueran las mismas que habían recibido aquellos mocosos... Los miró con rencor, por hacerle sentir que era un bicho raro, y por tener esa técnica de la que él carecía: cada vez que gritaran "mamá" algún adulto acudiría a consolarles... Él simplemente estaba rodeado de una panda de soldados incompetentes y una sarta de científicos que no sabían hacer más que molestar._

_Notó una mano en su hombro y su mirada se dirigió a la nada, volviéndose más seria y gélida de lo que ya estaba. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba... Hojo había salido a buscarle._

_Una vez de vuelta al laboratorio el científico empezó con sus incomprensibles pruebas mientras Sephiroth permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Nunca antes se lo había preguntado pero había algo que lo estaba empezando a carcomer: su madre.... no sabía casi nada de ella, tan solo que había muerto al dar a luz. Observó a aquel científico al que tanto odiaba con recelo, sabiendo que él era el único a quien podía preguntarle. Sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron hasta la libreta en la que en ese momento estaba escribiendo... tal vez ahí encontrara algo. Cuando Hojo se apartó aquel crío fijó su mirada en aquellos apuntes desde la lejanía, pudiendo distinguir a la perfección casi todas las letras. Empezó a leer toda aquella jerga científica ininteligible hasta encontrarse con algo que le llamó la atención: "la herencia de Jenova es realmente increíble..."_

_-Jenova...-murmuró. Aquello pareció llamar la atención de Hojo, que volteó a verle. Sephiroth tomó un tono frío y pregunto:-¿Ese es el nombre de mi madre...?¿Jenova...?-aquello hizo reír al científico._

_-Sí...-dijo cuando paró de reír.-Sí, ese es el nombre de tu madre...-sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos en los que el más joven pudo percibir que le estaban escondiendo algo. Mas no preguntó._

Pero ese momento... rodeado de libros y de esa luz tenue en la Mansión Shinra... ESE era el momento de encajar las piezas del puzzle, de descubrir la verdad.

Fueron siete días en que Sephiroth leyó cada una de las letras con detenimiento para descubrir lo que esos archivos escondían. Jenova fue encontrada 2000 años antes en las ruinas de los Ancianos y él mismo había sido creado a partir de sus células. En los informes había escrito el nombre de la mujer que habían usado para el embarazo mas no le importó... no era más que un recipiente para aquel experimento.

Al descubrir toda la verdad se sintió diferente a los demás, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado... y aquella sensación le agradaba más que nunca... No era distinto, era SUPERIOR. Era algo más grande, más poderoso, más importante... tenía la fuerza y la destreza suficientes para conseguir aquello que se propusiera y todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino no eran más que sobras que debía eliminar. Tan solo había una persona con la que deseaba compartir ese poder, alguien a quien debía agradecerle lo que era y lo que podía hacer.

-Madre...

Sí, iría a buscarla, iría a por Jenova y se la llevaría con él. Juntos, como seres supremos que eran, harían sucumbir al Planeta bajo sus pies y buscarían la Tierra Prometida que les pertenecía... Ellos dos cumplirían el propósito de los Ancianos.

Salió a paso lento pero seguro de aquella mansión, derribando sin pensárselo a todo aquel que se pusiera en medio. Cuando al fin vio de nuevo aquel insignificante pueblo una chispa de odio se encendió en su mirada: aquellos eran los que habían mantenido encerrada a su Madre todo ese tiempo... los que la habían tenido lejos de él, escondiéndola... Queriéndola sólo para explotarla en su insignificante reactor...

Tomó su Masamune y la clavó en el suelo mientras invocaba el poder de la materia que tenía su arma enlazada. El suelo tembló durante unos segundos para después dejar paso a una pequeña explosión de fuego que se inició en la base de algunas casas. Pronto todo el pueblo quedó sumido en el delicioso vaivén de las llamas, en la dulce y lenta destrucción a la que Sephiroth lo había condenado. Hubo gritos, gente que corría para intentar salvarse e incluso algunas personas que lo miraron con terror en sus ojos, mas él no les hizo caso. Pronto se dio la vuelta adentrándose en esa hoguera, sintiendo como el calor y la satisfacción inundaban sus venas por igual, camino al reactor de Nibel.

Pronto... muy pronto se reuniría con su Madre. Podrían estar juntos al fin... sin que nadie lo impidiese.

* * *

Uhm... Suena mal que yo lo diga... Y esa es una de las razones por las que nunca lo hago (a parte de que siempre encuentro a faltar algo en mis trabajos) PERO... ¡me he enamorado de mi propio escrito! No sé quién o qué me ha poseído (quién dice poseído dice inspirado) pero me encanta la fuerza y el toque que le he puesto... No sé... tiene un aire especial... Un aire Sephiroth total xD (sobretodo por el pobre hamster muriéndose... qué penitaaaa TT_____TT perdón a todos los que tengáis hamsteres... pero me pareció la criatura a la que menos pena me daría matar... ya que ellos mismos se comen la cabeza los unos a los otros ¬¬U)

Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a **Dafne SchlossHerz** por haber contribuido a inspirar este capítulo con su fic "Predestinación" (¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Qué no lo habéis leído? Pues si os ha gustado este capítulo cogéis, leéis su fic y le dejáis un review diciendo lo fabuloso que es :D)

Bueno, espero vuestra opinión, como siempre. Se aceptan malas críticas para bajarme los humos :D

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Tifa Sumomo de Strife: **Jajaja, pues en este fic hasta el final no se encuentran... bueno al final del próximo capítulo y al final del siguiente, que es ya en Midgar. La parte del reactor no la escribo porque no hay nada que añadir ;) Pero no sufras que se encuentran igual jajaja

**aguante yo:** Bueno, en este capítulo no creo que tengas dudas porque todo esto se explica en el juego original ya ;) Excepto, claro, lo que me he inventado xD

**tamborilero:** Pues aquí está el punto de vista de Sephiroth, necesitaba un capítulo entero para hacerlo, no podía compartir capítulo con los demás ;) Jajajaja

**Aurenare:** Este capítulo lo considero transición o acción pura y dura? Jajaja, realmente no lo sé ;) Pero espero tu siempre sabia opinión al respecto :D

**Princesa del silencio: **Aquí sigue, sin Cloud escondiéndose ni nada, el petardo del capítulo es Hojo xD


	6. Cloud's destiny

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo seis: Cloud's destiny  
"_Él era débil... y se lo habían arrebatado todo. La única forma de salir adelante era tomando una personalidad más fuerte"_

Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que percibía era dolor: dolor en la herida de su estomago pero sobretodo dolor en su corazón, que lo mataba lentamente a pinchazos. Lo había perdido todo... su pueblo, la gente que le importaba... ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Sin embargo no tembló, no le tenía miedo al destino pues estaba seguro de que no le quedaba mucho por delante. Moriría, su vida había terminado... Pero no le importaba pues había derrotado al responsable de su dolor, y aquel que había sido un gran héroe no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más. Cloud sonrió para sus adentros: había sido fuerte, aunque sólo hubiera sido por una vez.

La oscuridad seguía ahí, quieta, imperturbable... ¿A caso era eso estar muerto? ¿Su existencia iba a durar eternamente? O tal vez tan sólo imaginara existir aún. Quizás se le pasara si asumía que no podía seguir vivo.

En un momento dado fue capaz de abrir levemente los ojos encontrándose rodeado de una sustancia verde. Ante ese acto alguien cercano pareció interesado por lo que se acercó a observarle, llamando a sus compañeros. Pronto se encontró tumbado en una camilla, rodeado de gente. No conocía a ninguno de aquellos científicos-la bata les delataba-y ellos tampoco parecían preocuparse por si le dolía algo, o por intentar hablarle. De hecho, en un momento de lucidez, le pareció más que le trataran como a un mueble más que como a una persona... porque... era una persona ¿verdad? La conciencia lo abandonó antes de encontrar una respuesta.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, sus pensamientos parecían más claros, como si se estuviera recuperando... Recuperarse... Eso significaba que estaba vivo, que alguien lo había salvado. Mirando a su alrededor pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Zack en un tubo cercano al suyo, pero él no parecía estar despierto. Varios recuerdos de aquel joven le volvieron a la mente: aún los tenía bastante claros.

Las siguientes veces que pudo abrir los ojos-no estaba seguro de que fueran días seguidos-se encargó de ejercitar su memoria, recordando su vida por lo menos hasta el momento en que se percató de que lo mejor era olvidarla... Demasiados malos recuerdos. Fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar en su compañero, en Zack: tan valiente y fuerte. Recordó que era SOLDADO de primera clase, recordó cómo se conocieron y cómo desde ese mismo instante se habían ayudado mutuamente. En los ratos que estaba despierto no quería pensar en mucho más, y cuando un recuerdo distinto se asomaba por su cabeza lo evitaba tanto como podía.

Pronto aquello empezó a cambiar, su mente parecía haber llegado a su punto álgido y de repente entró en declive... cada vez le costaba más recordar, le costaba pensar, le costaba estar consciente, hasta que llegó a ser algo parecido a un vegetal. Aún era capaz de abrir los ojos y de ver aquello que lo rodeaba mas no podía procesar, entender o saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. Con suerte algún pensamiento simple se asomaba por su cabeza, casi siempre el mismo: _"Quiero salir de aquí...". _Pero su existencia se limitaba a los pocos segundos que conseguía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, pues una vez los cerraba nada de lo anterior seguía en su cabeza.

Hubo una época en que lo que rodeaba a Cloud empezó a cambiar. Ya no estaba rodeado de aquel líquido verde y casi siempre tenía a su lado a aquel hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules. De todas las veces que su conciencia podía asimilar algo de su alrededor él acababa olvidándolas todas, sumiéndolo en un estado de continua confusión acerca de lo que era, de lo que estaba haciendo o de tan siquiera reconocer qué era aquello que lo rodeaba. La frustración era un sentimiento que estaba altamente presente en esa etapa, mas no duraba más de uno o dos segundos tras los cuales volvía a nacer el sentimiento en un vaivén que parecía no tener final. No podía recuperar sus recuerdos anteriores ni podía crear nuevos, no podía asimilar nada de lo que le estaba pasando: era lo mismo que estar muerto... pero en la infinita tortura de no estarlo.

Hasta que una vez-tal vez un día concreto-volvió a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco y con ella la capacidad de tener nuevos recuerdos. No sabía dónde estaba ni porqué estaba ahí pero podía retener algunas cosas: vegetación, un hombre de cabello blanco, una manzana... una conversación... La voz de aquel joven que siempre lo acompañaba sonó sorprendida, cosa que lo extrañó: él pudo recordarla siempre fuerte y alegre. "Cuatro años" fue lo que dijo... Años...

Poco a poco parecía que Cloud volvía a una especie de estado normal en que era capaz de asimilar mejor todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor: aquel chico hablándole... ¿estaban en un camión? Disparos, el joven protegiéndole... el joven alejándose... El rubio, en un acto reflejo, fue capaz de levantar la mano tratando de alcanzarle. No quería que se fuera, que lo dejara solo...

Más disparos, gritos, se oía a mucha gente pero él seguía ahí solo. Decidió empezar por equilibrar su cabeza, después probó de mover las piernas sin mucho éxito pero sí que logró recuperar el control de sus brazos, tal vez su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por aquello que llamaban "instinto de supervivencia". Pudo tirarse al suelo justo cuando se hizo el silencio en el lugar, un silencio aterrador acompañado por une intensa lluvia. Entonces se arrastró, logró ver a aquel joven que lo había acompañado a lo lejos así que se situó a su lado. Él empezó a hablar y Cloud no pudo hacer más que repetir sus palabras... _"Soy tu legado..."_. Él era la prueba de la existencia de Zack... El moreno murió delante de sus narices y él no pudo hacer más que arrastrar esa enorme espada hasta Midgar... Debía ir a aquella ciudad, podía ser un mercenario para ganarse la vida, podía...

Una vez llegó se subió a un tren, el primero que encontró, y se dejó llevar mientras se daba cuenta de que se había olvidado de dormir. Venció las ganas de caer rendido por lo menos hasta que el tren llegó a su destinación final: la estación de trenes del sector 7. Allí se dejó caer, rezando por no volver a la tormentosa situación que era el no tener conciencia.

Una voz sonó entonces, sacándolo de su trance:

-¡¿Cloud?!

Él alzó la mirada, algo confuso aún respecto a todo pero al encontrarse con aquella figura de una joven morena un atisbo de reconocimiento le vino a la mente. Ella era aquella joven de Nibelheim, la que se había encontrado en su misión de hacía... sí, algo más de cuatro años... Casi cinco.

-Tifa-pronunció finalmente poniéndose de pie.

Los recuerdos lo abordaron, la misión de Nibelheim, el accidente, Sephiroth... Le dolía algo la cabeza el recordar... tal vez se hubiera tomado algo que le había sentado mal... Se apretó las sienes hasta que finalmente su mente se aclaró:

Él era... él era Cloud... SOLDADO de primera clase.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_Bueno ya estamos terminando... El próximo capítulo será la historia de Tifa ;) Obviamente la lucha contra Sephiroth no la he puesto porque ya se ve en el crisis core y hasta un poco en last order, así que no hacía falta repetir nada al respecto.

¡Ah! Y para los más observadores... supongo que habréis notado el cambio de actitud de Cloud al final. Me refiero a su actitud hacia Tifa: es decir, no piensa en ningún momento que es su "amiga de la infancia" o "la chica que le gusta" sino que es aquella joven que se había encontrado en Nibelheim. Más adelante, a mi entender, va recordando más cosas como la escena de la promesa que nos muestran en el juego pero en su estado tiene que haber algo que lo haga recordar para que lo recuerde... De ahí a que de repente en el juego él no muestre ninguna actitud parecida a la que muestra en el Crisis Core hacia Tifa. Aunque bueno, es una forma como cualquier otra de interpretarlo ;D

_**Próximo capítulo: Tifa's destiny**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviews:**

**tamborilero:** Gracias por tus palabras. Este capítulo no es tan bueno como el anterior pero también hay partes que me ponen los pelos de punta... Es que sólo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento y uf... Espero que te haya gustado también ^^

**aguante yo:** Bueno, aquí como el anterior... Nada nuevo xD Simplemente narro los acontecimientos desde el punto de vista de Cloud. Aunque bueno, alomejor hay pequeños detalles como el hombre de cabello blanco y la manzana que se ven en el Crisis Core... Son detallitos que pasan antes de que ambos se suban en el camión, y yo interpreto que ahí ya empieza a recuperarse un poco, por eso lo puse ;)

**Princesa del silencio: **Lo siento pero ahora la cosa de capítulos cortos jajaja. Es que añadirle más cosas por rellenar no es mi estilo, yo creo que así está perfecto: corto pero intenso ;)

**Dafne SchlossHerz: **¡Gracias por tus palabras, de nuevo! :D Aunque ya no hable de Sephiroth yo sigo esforzándome en poner a nuestros protagonistas en situaciones bien peliagudas... Bueno, más bien en describir lo peliagudas que son las situaciones en que Square los puso jajaja


	7. Tifa's destiny

**Código Nibelheim**

Capítulo siete: Tifa's destiny  
"_Estaba quemada y gravemente herida, pero lo único que le importó al despertar fue su sed de venganza"_

Tifa abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación desconocida. Echó un primer vistazo rápido a su alrededor hasta que vio la puerta abrirse. Una mujer acababa de entrar:

-¿Por fin despertaste, pequeña?-le dijo con dulzura.-Llevas un mes inconsciente... Y no me extraña con esas heridas.

-¿Qué me ha pasado...?-a la joven le dolía la cabeza y le costaba pensar. Llamas... llamas y sangre era lo único que recordaba.

-Zangan te llevó hasta aquí-respondió la mujer empezando sus curas.-Parece que te viste envuelta en una clase de accidente... No me lo explicó muy bien pero me pidió que cuidara de ti.

-Zangan...-murmuró.-¿Dónde estamos...?

-No sufras, estás a salvo... En Midgar.

-¿Midgar?-repitió. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza... Midgar... Shin-Ra...-¡¡SHIN-RA!!-gritó incorporándose, provocando así que todas sus heridas decidieran recordarle que estaban ahí, mas a ella no le importó.

Shin-Ra... sí, aquellos SOLDADO eran los que habían ido a Nibelheim y Sephiroth era el causante de sus heridas, de que pueblo hubiera ardido y... de la muerte de su padre. Intentó levantarse pero no consiguió más que caer al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué haces?! No ves que estás demasiado débil aún para andar...-aquella mujer se agachó y la volvió a poner como pudo en su cama.

-Shin-Ra... Shin-Ra es la culpable de mi estado... Yo debo... yo debo...

-Ay, pequeña, la infección de tus heridas debe hacerte delirar...-le sonrió dulcemente aquella señora.-Gracias a Shin-Ra y a la energía que nos proporcionan podemos vivir mejor...

Aquello le dejó claro a Tifa que esa mujer no aceptaría ninguna falta de respeto hacia aquella compañía, mas no necesitaba hacerla partícipe de sus planes. Tampoco quería ponerla en peligro.

-Necesito recuperarme lo antes posible...-explicó volviendo a relajarse en la cama.-Hay alguien a quien debo ir a buscar...

-Está bien... pero tómatelo con calma...-dicho esto y dando por concluidas las curas del día aquella mujer salió por la puerta dejando a Tifa tan sólo con la iluminación de una pequeña lámpara que reposaba en la mesilla de noche.

Aquella situación en un principio cohibió a Tifa, recordándole la tenue iluminación de las llamas cernerse sobre su pueblo, sobre su gente. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras el que desvió la mirada hacia los lados buscando algo con lo que distraer su atención, cosa que consiguió al percatarse de la presencia de una silla al lado de la cama. Parecía que, no muchos días atrás, alguien había estado velando por la joven desde allí-seguramente Zangan- mas ahora lo único que ocupaba la silla era un periódico abierto. Aún con la idea de distraerse en la cabeza y con cierto esfuerzo Tifa se incorporó levemente para leer algún titular. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con las palabras: _"Sephiroth caído en combate"_ para después encontrarse como subtítulo _"El guerrero luchó hasta el final por los intereses de Shin-Ra S.A. y por el bien de los ciudadanos de Midgar"_ . Ni una palabra más. De hecho el tamaño de la letra que se había usado para escribir aquellas palabras era tan pequeño que la noticia habría pasado desapercibida si no fuera por las múltiples marcas de bolígrafo que la acompañaban.

-Sephiroth... ¿muerto...?-murmuró la joven cuando, al cabo de unos minutos esas palabras lograron cobrar sentido en su dolorida cabeza.

Aún tenía la imagen de aquel guerrero clavada en su retina en el momento justo en que la abría por el torso con su espada sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en su confrontación... aún recordaba aquella cara de desquiciado que tenía en aquel momento, podía casi oír aún el eco de sus palabras en aquel reactor _"Madre... ya estoy aquí..." _¿Cómo podía haber muerto tras todo eso? ¿QUIÉN podía haberle puesto fin a aquel hombre tan implacable? De hecho pensándolo bien... se le pasaban tantas preguntas por la cabeza... Pero el cansancio por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo en su estado la venció en ese momento haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

---

La joven, ante su sed de venganza contra Shin-RA, puso todo su empeño en poder volver a andar lo antes posible, y dos meses más tarde ya se encontraba ayudando a su salvadora en su casa, pese a que la herida de su torso no estuviera del todo curada. Un mes más tarde ya salía sola a la calle. Durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a investigar aquel monopolio de energía a través de sus periódicos, pero una vez pudo salir a la calle empezó a preguntar a la gente. En los suburbios, donde ella se encontraba, había opiniones de todos los tipos: alguna gente aún confiaba en la multinacional pero muchos otros se quejaban de lo mal que se vivía en los suburbios de aquella ciudad. _"Ni siquiera se ve el cielo..."_ le hizo notar un joven. Ella alzó la mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo: realmente no se veía nada más que la placa superior. Entonces recordó que en su pueblo cada noche miraba las estrellas... ¿Cómo había podido pasar seis meses sin darse cuenta de que desde ahí no podría verlas? Se sintió demasiado obsesionada con aquel tema de su venganza y su corazón empezó a ablandarse, mas el recuerdo del porqué ella disfrutaba mirando al cielo la hizo volverse fría de nuevo. _"No me hace falta ver el cielo nunca más..."_ le respondió ella, dejando al muchacho algo confuso.

Ella siempre lo había mirado recordando a Cloud... recordando su promesa, aquella que no fue capaz de cumplir. _"Le odio..."_ se dijo a sí misma, empezando a plantearse qué haría si al atacar a Shin-Ra se lo encontraba de rival. _"Nada... NADA podrá hacerme volver atrás..."_ Si él se interponía en su camino... no dudaría en eliminarlo.

---

Pasaron dos años en que la búsqueda de Tifa fue infructuosa pero un día, paseando por el sector 7 se encontró con un joven de actitud sospechosa. Lo saludó.

-¡Ho... hola!-respondió el aludido, algo sonrojado, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Ella sonrió:

-Me llamo Tifa, ¿y tú?

-Y... yo soy Johnny... Encantado-contestó tendiéndole la mano algo avergonzado.

Empezaron a hablar del sector, de la ciudad, de Shin-Ra... Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba nada de eso, aunque la joven pudo percatarse de que había algo que escondía, mas sabía que en un día no conseguiría hacerle hablar. Por eso se despidió y volvió otro día. Volvieron a hablar de temas sin importancia así que Tifa repitió el proceso un día y otro hasta que empezó a ver por dónde iban los tiros: Johnny, cuando hablaban de Shin-Ra y de frustrar sus planes, no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacia un bar cercano. Cuando le preguntó sus sospechas se esclarecieron cuando Johnny respondió nervioso:

-¡Y... yo no sé nada! ¡No hay nada raro ahí!

Tifa sonrió: había dado en el clavo. Se preparó y un buen día entró en aquella especie de antro pero no había nada más que unas mesas descuidadas y una máquina de pinball acompañadas de una sucia barra al fondo. Definitivamente parecía un bar, pero era obvio que nadie lo atendía. De repente oyó unos gritos a sus espaldas:

-¿¡Quién demonios eres?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-la joven volteó encontrándose con un hombre alto, fuerte y con una metralleta como mano. No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero decidió echar sus cartas.

-¿Eres tú quien vive aquí...?-preguntó.

-¡Pues claro que sí!¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?!-de repente a sus espaldas pudo ver a un par de hombres más, mucho más delgados y normales.

-Me han hablado de este lugar... Y de lo que aquí hacéis...-tanteó. Estaba casi segura de que estaban escondiendo algo... algo grande relacionado con Shin-Ra.

-¿¡Quién ha sido en bocazas...?!-gritó, tras un pequeño silencio, volteando hacia quienes parecían sus subordinados. Ese era el momento de "debilidad" que estaba buscando para lanzar la pregunta clave.

-Vais a por Shin-Ra, ¿verdad..?-nadie respondió, pero el silencio lo dijo todo.-Quiero unirme a vosotros...

-¿¡Qué demonios...?! ¡¡Si no eres más que una niña!!

-Tengo 18 años ya... Y sé defenderme perfectamente sola-respondió con toda la frialdad que pudo.

No fue tarea fácil convencerlo, pero después de unas cuantas pruebas de sus habilidades como luchadora aquel hombre pareció casi convencido. Tan solo faltaba el toque final:

-¿Y para qué crees que te necesitamos...?

-Este sitio tan vacío y sucio es demasiado sospechoso... Se ve de lejos que escondéis algo. Yo sé preparar bebidas, puedo convertir esto en un bar de verdad... para hacer de tapadera.

Al principio no parecía muy convencido pero pronto aceptó a Tifa en el grupo. Su nombre era Barret y hacía poco había asumido el papel de líder de Avalancha: el famoso grupo terrorista. Eso era precisamente lo que Tifa necesitaba.

---

Ocurrió casi cinco años después del accidente de Nibelheim. Tifa iba a hacer algunas compras por lo que se dirigía a la estación de trenes. Al principio pensó que sería una visión, después que se estaba volviendo loca pero al final asimiló lo que estaba viendo tirado a un lado de la estación:

-¡¡Cloud!!

Aquel encuentro no era tal y como había planeado. Tras dos años de intensa espera en su pueblo y casi cinco años más pensando en venganza... Lo último que esperaba era que su carácter se reblandeciera al verle. Llevaba el uniforme de SOLDADO pero en ese momento eso no importaba: ella se acercó sin desconfiar ni un segundo y le acarició una mejilla. Él parecía algo confuso al principio pero pronto recuperó la cordura, la miró a los ojos intensamente y sonrió con seguridad.

-Han pasado cinco años, ¿verdad? Desde que nos vimos en Nibelheim...

Aquello provocó que una imagen atravesara el cerebro de Tifa a toda velocidad: Cloud acariciándole la mejilla en el reactor... ¿Aquello no había sido un sueño? Sintió como su corazón empezó a descongelarse, permitiendo salir el odio tan fuerte que creía sentir por Cloud, y a la vez permitiendo entrar un rayito de esperanza a la par que el miedo y la inseguridad de haber basado cinco años de su vida en una historia incompleta. Tras hablar con él y enterarse de que ejercía de mercenario decidió llevárselo al Séptimo cielo: debía averiguar cual era la verdadera historia que había acontecido en Nibelheim.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_To be continued in Final Fantasy VII, como dicen en el Crisis Core. Jajajaja, bueno y hasta aquí mi tarea de rellenar los huecos de Nibelheim ;) Espero que os haya gustado. Y perdón por la espera, pero las vacaciones son lo que tienen... ¡vaguitis al poder!

Pero no sufráis, prometo ponerme pronto con mis otras historias y otras nuevas ^^


End file.
